


Take Tonight

by Andraste



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: Maybe it isn't the wrong order after all.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Take Tonight

On Vimeo:

On YouTube:

Download: [Zipped .mp4 file.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zcsbre5dr00xz6y/Take%20Tonight.zip?dl=0)

 **Lyrics**

I, I am a god  
Thrust upon the world  
Thrust upon a world, so hollow

And you, you are the sea  
Rising like a wave  
Rising like a wave over me

But oh love, what do we do?  
We never wanna stay  
'Cause we never wanna lose

And oh love, where do we run?  
We always gotta go at the sound of the gun

Take your time, take control  
Take your heart, take your soul  
Take your love, take your life  
Take my hand, take tonight

You, you are the dawn  
Screaming through the dark  
Screaming to the dark and silent night

And I, I am the one  
Waiting in the wings  
Waiting in the wings of your life

But oh, love, what do we do?  
We never wanna stay  
Cause we never wanna lose

Oh love, what do we say?  
We never wanna go but we never wanna stay

So get off your cross  
'Cause love you are not lost  
If you take my hand  
Then I'll take your heart

Take your time, take control  
Take your heart, take your soul  
Take your love, take your life  
Take my hand, take tonight.


End file.
